


Я верю тебе, Локвуд

by allla5960



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Елена — переливается в голове яркой, рождественской вывеской и плавно звучит, почти шипя, словно лимонад, который наливают в высокий стакан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я верю тебе, Локвуд

У Тайлера Локвуда довольно смутное отношение к Елене Гилберт. 

Нет, вроде как она появлялась каждое лето вместе с запахом свежескошенной травы и лимонада в прозрачных, желтоватых бутылках. Появлялась и радостно улыбалась кислым взглядам Кэролайн, которая шипела какие-то гадости, стоило Елене отойти на пару метров, чтобы проверить Джереми.   
Она появлялась на лето, даже не на все. 

Жалкий месяц в году Гилберт портила настроение Форбс и наполняла Тайлера малопонятным ему самому чувством полного спокойствия. Будто надувала его, как шарик гелием. 

И Локвуд старался весь год до ее следующего приезда не расплескать свое спокойствие, словно чай в кружке, наполненной до краев. Каждый раз, прежде, чем вмазать очередному идиоту из футбольной команды, он вспоминал о ее сведенных бровках и взгляде, который говорил «я знаю, что ты это сделаешь и что я прощу тебя, но отругать тебя надо». Она всегда так смотрела на брата, почти правдоподобно злясь за то, что он сожрал песок на спор с ним же. 

Только вот до следующего августа, спокойствия оставалось донышке, а синяков становилось все больше. Елена приезжала, целовала Кэролайн в щеку, давала подзатыльник брату, знакомилась с Бонни и, замечая ссадину на его колене, говорила, что сейчас найдет пластырь в рюкзаке. Действительно находила. Такой противный, с мультяшками и зеленным ободком. Тайлер кривился и поддавался, позволяя ее тонким пальчикам клеить нелепый пластырь на его колено. 

Но три года назад Елена ворвалась в его размеренную, Мистик-Фолловскую жизнь в неурочное время. 

Октябрь — это совсем не август. Локвуд сразу это понял. 

Так же понял, что спокойствием его больше никто не будет наполнять. Осунувшееся личико и безжизненно блестящие волосы, вкупе с натянутой неискренней улыбкой, вызывали лишь жалость. 

Потом она встречалась со Стефаном. А до этого, кажется, с Мэттом. А после Стефана был Деймон. Только Тайлера это все мало волновало. У него как раз закрутился роман с Форбс, а ещё были проблемы с Викки и Джереми. А потом и вовсе началась какая-то сверхъестественная чушь. 

И сейчас, когда Елена стоит перед ним на его старой, потрепанной кухне и пьет из кружки что-то до горечи крепкое, но безалкогольное, Тайлер думает, что толком не знает, как относится к ней. А ещё он пытается вспомнить, как жил до того, как она три года назад переехала к Дженне вместе с братом. Как назло, в голову лезут лишь ее смеющиеся губы и проворный язычок, который облизывает горлышко бутылки. И внутри звучит ее смех десятилетней давности, который разбивается на биллиарды осколков. 

У Гилберт суетливые движения, которые, как она думает, Тайлер не замечает. 

Она трижды стучит чайной ложечкой по сахарнице, пока всплывают чаинки. 

Она снимает электрический чайник с поддона, стоит ему закипеть и не дает ни мгновения, чтобы прокипятить воду и продлить время, в котором у нее нет ничего в руках. 

Она порывисто вздыхает и неуверенно смотрит на Локвуда, который, в противовес ей, почти каменный, едва следящий зрачками за ее передвижениями. 

Тайлер Локвуд поднимается и ободряюще обнимает ее одной рукой, сжимая плечо ладонью и прижимая другим плечом к своей груди. И это вполне себе позволительно для друзей, коими они и являются. 

Елена сглатывает и резко-резко оборачивается к нему, почти сбивая с ног, ещё не до конца контролируемой вампирской силой. Она сводит руки за его спиной крест-накрест и утыкается лбом в ключицу, влажно дыша куда-то в грудь. 

_— Я счастлива. Я в порядке.  
— Ты справишься, Елена. _

Тайлер считает, что Елена — самое лучшее обращение к ней. Не приторно - слащавое «девочка», так отдающее Форбс с ее блестками и розовыми расцветками, и не почти братское «подруга», которое постоянно летит в сторону Бонни. 

Елена — переливается в голове яркой, рождественской вывеской и плавно звучит, почти шипя, словно лимонад, который наливают в высокий стакан. 

_— Я верю тебе, Локвуд.  
— Я знаю.   
— Проблема в том, что я верю только тебе, Тайлер. _


End file.
